Yu Gi Oh GX: Funny Shorts
by MysteriousStranger08
Summary: A load of Gx oneshots, with each character getting thier own story. Jesse Anderson is up first in my first story, which has been added because it went well. And Syrus is up next. RXR No flames
1. Jesse Anderson in: English Lessons

Jesse was sitting down, a piece of paper in front of him, and his Duel Sprit, Ruby Carbuncle sitting opposite him

Jesse was sitting down, a piece of paper in front of him, and his Duel Sprit, Ruby Carbuncle sitting opposite him. It was a sunny day outside, and most of the students were having a relaxing time outside. Not Jesse though. He was fed up with Ruby only ever saying "Ruby", so he had decided to teach her English.

"Okay Ruby" Jesse said "This is an A" drawing one on the sheet "Can you say that?"

Ruby looked at the sheet, looked at Jesse and said "Ruby."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jesse said "Try it again aaaaaaaaa"

"Rubyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Ruby, I'm sure it can't be that difficult." Jesse yelled

Ruby opened her and started to speak, slowly but surely "Ah….ah…..ah"

"Yes, yes" said Jesse, egging her on.

"Ruby".

Jesse's head slammed against the table. "_This may take some time"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

An hour or so later

"Come on Ruby say it, say it." Jesse said coaxingly

"A" she pronounced.

"YES!" yelled Jesse. He leapt up and started doing a wild dance around the room. Ruby watched this until Jaden walked in, accompanied by Winged Kuriboh.

"Hey, Ruby." He said to the Duel Sprit. He looked up at Jesse, who had not noticed them enter. "Uh….. Jesse did throw away that super strong coffee he got didn't he?"

Jesse eventually noticed them. When he was on a heap on the floor. "Uhhh… Hey Jay." He said trying to regain his composure. "Uhhh… hi Jesse, did you buy any more of that coffee, the one that made Syrus so hyper it took us several hours to catch him?" "No" Jesse said clambering up "I've been teaching Ruby to speak English!"

"Okay so how's it going?"

"Show him Ruby."

"A" said Ruby

"See, isn't it awesome." Jesse said staring at Jaden.

"Yeah... any way Sheppard wants to see you, something about Shirley stuck in Crowler's toilet."

"Oh right" Jesse said "Listen Jay, I don't suppose you'd carry on the lesson with Ruby would ya, were doing the Alphabet?"

"Sure thing."

"Great, well see ya." Jesse exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Jaden turned to Ruby "So…what do you want to do?"

Ruby pointed at something with her tail.

"Oh yeah, I agree with you."

* * *

Another hour or so later

Jesse walked back to his room. Who'd of know Crowler would have had a hissy fit , when he saw Shirley in his toilet. It hadn't been him anyway. It was Syrus and Chazz, and someone had thought that Syrus was him. How annoying.

He reached the door to his room. And heard laughter and a lot of noise. "Oh oh."

He burst in to find, Jaden on the couch with Ruby and Kuriboh, watching Dane Cook on the TV.

"NO!" he yelled. He charged forward and turned off the TV.

"Jaden what are you doing?"

Jaden looked at the bluenette. "We got bored Jess."

"From what, studying?"

"Nah, from playing Warriors Orochi (Awesome game buy it, buy it, buy it)."

Jesse looked terrified. He ran forward and knelt down next to Ruby.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby can you still say a?" Jesse asked his Duel Sprit, pleading.

Ruby sat there looking at Jaden for a long time and finally said "Ruby."

Jesse looked aghast at Ruby then he looked at Jaden, then at Ruby, back to Jaden, and for the last time back to Ruby. And then fainted. Ruby looked at Jesse inanimate body and then looked at Jaden. " I don't think he took are little joke that well did he Jaden?" Ruby said.

* * *

OK, as this is my first Gx fic it's proberly crap. Anywho please review and no flames

Later

MYST08


	2. Syrus Truesdale in: Alone except the Cat

****

I have decided to make a series of stories about the GX characters, starting with my popular Jesse Anderson in English Lessons

**This next one is dedicated to all those people who have reviewed, favourited or put on alert JAIEL**

**Syrus Truesdale in: Alone except the cat**

* * *

**Syrus was on his own in the Silfer Red Dorm. Well apart from Pharoh. Everyone was up at the main building for the Halloween party. Syrus was suffering from a bad case of flu, and so was staying in the Slifer dorm alone. Apart from Pharoah.**

**It was 10:30 and Syrus and Pharoah were watching Garfield the Movie. Syrus was as usually was criticticizing it's belivabilty.**

**" That Jon is such a loser" he commented "That Liz is way out of his leauge, and how stupid is it that the cat eats lasanga?"**

**Pharoh looked up from his bowl of lasanga and mewed softly. He accidently-on-purpose knocked the picture of Alexis that Syrus had on the table. Syrus had pictures of all the gang. Though mainly of Alexis. Syrus made a wild dive for the picture knocking Pharoh and most of the other pictures of thier perches.**

**He just managed to grab it before it hit the ground. Though he could'ent say the same for the other pictures. Or Pharoh. Broken glass littered the floor, while the mad mog was clinging to Syrus' face. Syrus took a spatula out of his jacket and pealed Pharoh off **

**"Stupid cat" he yelled in his high pitch voice "You destroyed all my pictures, apart from my delicious Alexis." He put the small picture back on the table. "Beautiful" he muttered softly. He turned back to the TV....to find it had turned off.**

**"Wuh?" Confused, Syrus eged over to the TV. Then suddenly a disimbodied voice came out of nowhere.**

**"Syyyrus." The voice was long and ghostly. "AHHHHH!" In a blue blur he was round the back of the sofa, all that was showing was a blue lump that was quivering violently. **

**"Wh..wh...who's.....th...e....r...e?" Syrus asked in a trembling voice. "I'am Vashnor, Lord of Darkness and destroyer of all blue haired prepubesant midgets who suck at card games." the voice responded "In other words, Syrusanitor."**

**Syrus made a high pitch squeak, which sounded like a hamster drowning. Or Phaorah being troden on. Which is precisly what happend.. Syrus made another yelp as the mog clawed his leg to shreds.**

**"Wh...what do you want with me?" Syrus managed to mumble. The voice laughed, an evil laugh. "Is'nt it obvious. I want to destroy you!"**

**Syrus scremed more loudly than ever before. He ran round the room, waving his arms about, like when he'd been on Jesse's Super Caffine Strong coffee.**

**Pharoh watched as the blue haired mad man ran around screaming, before he collapsed on the floor, twitched serveral times, then lay still.**

**Pharoh leapt off the sofa. He trotted over to the door, scratched it a few times, before sitting down and waiting.**

**A few seconds later, Chazz opened the door. "Get out the way you stupid mog." he yelled a Pharoh. Then he noticed Syrus. "Ah.....Crap" he said. Turning around he shouted towards the other end of the balcony. "Hey, guys, I think we took the joke a bit too far!"**

**Fin (for now)**

**

* * *

**

Hi again, decided to take the comedy route aswell. Please review this, as I'm fed up with getting Spam email everyday. No flames please.

Look out for the next installment ,"Aster Phoenix in: Attack of the Fangirls"

Till then

MYST08


End file.
